


Сон о Красной Пантере / The Dream of the Red Panther

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Warbreaker - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Fanart, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: "Гимн Света, вставай, я тут всё уронила..."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: визуал M-E





	Сон о Красной Пантере / The Dream of the Red Panther

**Author's Note:**

> © @nny


End file.
